L'amoureuse du Geek
by lanesral
Summary: La première petite amie du Geek de SLG.. #SLG #GEEK #AMOUR #GIRLFRIEND


**1ere fanFiction, une suite sera peut être envisagée en fonction des retours de celle ci. Profite bien de la lecture**

 **Lanesral**

La nuit tombe sur la Capitale, notre ombre disparait pour laisser place à la pénombre. Seul sur un trottoir, errant près des bars, le Geek succombe à quelques verres le temps d'un soir. Quelques perles d'eau roulent sur ses joues et viennent mourir à son cou. Il ne va pas bien ce soir ; torturé, frappé, c'en était trop, il a préféré filer par manque de sécurité.

Assis au fond du bar, ils regardent passer les couches-tard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme entrant dans la pièce. Elle était grande, brune aux yeux verts. Elle portait une robe, peut être grise, ou bien crème. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, ses yeux le rendaient fou, comme emporté dans un rêve. Le jeune homme tombait amoureux, voyez vous ?

Quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle lui sourit .. Et il en rougit.

Elle semblait très jeune, et était accompagnée de plusieurs garçons, il n'osait pas aller lui parler, peur d'eux, peur de sa réaction, peur de passer pour un con.

Elle décida d'aller lui parler, on pouvait remarquer une certaine force entre eux, comme attiré l'un par l'autre, comme fou amoureux.

Ils passèrent une heure à se découvrir.

Elle s'appelait Lena, venait d'avoir 18 ans, tous les petits détails qui faisait de cette fille un ange faisait craquer son amant.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer boire un dernier verre chez elle.

Timide, il la suivit, il aurait pu le faire jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Arrivés à l'appartement, on pouvait voir briller la Tour Eiffel, derrière une grande baie vitrée on voyait tout Paris s'animer.

Devant ce spectacle, elle en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir se changer.

Il l'attendait quelques instants, instants interminables pour le gamin jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse dans un coin.

Elle était magnifique, ses longs cheveux lui arrivaient au creux des reins, elle n'était plus maquillée et portait un tee-shirt trop grand pour aller se coucher.

Sans aucuns artifices, ses yeux verts pétillaient d'avantage ; auprès de ce garçon, son sourire faisait des ravages, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Décidée, la jeune femme le pris par la main, l'enroula autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle le câlinait tendrement pendant qu'il rougissait indéfiniment. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, de l'emmener dans son lit et de s'endormir à ses cotés mais jamais il n'oserait. Lena décida donc de l'emmener sur le canapé, il se laissait faire, il adorait quand elle menait la danse. Elle se retrouva assise sur lui, pris sa casquette pour lui montrer qu'il passerait la nuit ici.

Il adorait cette fille, ses formes lui laissaient imaginer à quels plaisirs ils pouvaient s'adonner.

Il la serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui, ses muscles se dessinaient sous son ample t-shirt. Leurs lèvres flirtaient jusqu'à ce que le geek prenne les choses en main.

Il l'embrassait passionnément, son coeur allait lâcher. Il était le plus heureux des hommes avec la plus belle des Parisiennes. Ils ne se lâchaient pas, impossible d'arrêter de s'embrasser. C'est un sentiment tellement fort et puissant, que le temps est à la limite de s'arrêter.

Le petit garçon n'était en réalité qu'un magnifique jeune homme que personne ne connaissait. Ses yeux bleus, sa barbe, son sourire faisait craquer la jeune fille.

Il était grand et musclé, et ainsi elle retira doucement le t-shirt de celui qu'elle appelait désormais chéri. Il continuait de l'embrasser, passait les mains le long de sa fine taille et finit par la porter jusqu'au grand lit qui les attendait.

Une très faible lumière habitait la pièce et les deux amoureux paraissaient de plus en plus proche à chaque baiser echangé, lui n'avait plus qu'un boxer et elle, avait fait tomber le t-shirt pour des sous vêtements noirs à dentelle.

Les intentions n'étaient pas sexuelles mais intenses et sensuelles.

Elle était à moitié couché sur lui, dans ses bras qui entouraient sa taille et qui serraient ses seins contre son torse.

Il la massait doucement le long des hanches, dans le creux de ses reins qu'il aimait si bien. Ils filaient le parfait amour, ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir dans les bras l'uns de l'autre quand la douce voix du gamin lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je t'aime »


End file.
